


Volume Seven

by musiclily88



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Harry, M/M, Quarantine, meeting online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclily88/pseuds/musiclily88
Summary: volume seven
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40
Collections: Fine Line Fic Fest





	Volume Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Sunflower, Volume 6, Harry Styles

_I want to get you know you,_ Harry types, biting at his bottom lip.

_I want to get to know you too._

_I feel tongue-tied._

_We’re one and the same, then, aren’t we?_

_I suppose so._

:

So, his name is Louis.

They’re not a melody, as they immediately start off on the wrong foot the first time they video-chat.

“The quarantine of it all, right?”

“Sure.”

“O—okay.”

“Yup.”

They stare at one another in silence for a solid minute.

“This is weird,” Louis says, scratching at the back of his neck. “Sorry, I’m making this weird.”

“No, I’m—I’m making it weird, this is on me.”

“Okay, now we’re both making it weird.”

“Maybe we’re just—”

“Both weird?”

The tension breaks as they both start laughing.

:

The tension breaks the same way the tide breaks, and then the floods come in.

With tired eyes, Harry acknowledges, “I get tongue-tied around you. And, like. I’m trying not to act like a fool.”

Louis smiles. “You’re always a fool. That’s my favorite thing.”

“What?”

“That’s one of my favorite things about you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Jesters always speak the truth, don’t they?”

“Do they?”

“I’d thought so. Maybe can you tell me.” The smile Louis gives over the screen is small, but it’s genuine.

:

“I don’t want to make you feel bad!” Harry says, perhaps a week later, laughing a bit as he bites on his bottom lip, face fuzzy across the screen.

“Yeah, no, you’re not.” Louis smiles. “I think you’re over-thinking it a bit. Is that okay to say?”

“Yeah, of course.” Harry smiles too. “As long as it’s okay to say I think of you when you’re not around.”

“That’s okay, too.”

Harry’s smile burns even brighter. “I hoped so.”

:

“So, um. Weird fact. I was literally tongue-tied when I was a kid,” Louis says, flicking his tongue out and up, pointing with one finger. “Had to get surgery and everything.”

Harry furrows his brows. “What do you mean?”

Louis laughs. “You bandy about the phrase and don’t know what it really means?”

“Fuck. Um, I guess? Kinda?”

“It—” Louis laughs again. “It basically means that my tongue didn’t work right when I was a kid.”

“Oh.” Harry pauses. “Does it work right now?”

“You’ll have to wait to find out.”

:

“I couldn’t want you any more than I do tonight,” Harry whines, knocking his head back onto his shoulder as they video-call. “I just want to get to know you!”

Louis nods slowly. “Can I say something?”

“Always.”

“You remind me of a sunflower.”

“Oh?”

“Like. You lean towards the light.”

“I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or an insult.”

“Just wondering, if like. You’re, um.”

“Um?”

“Only in this for, like, the attention?”

Harry bites at his bottom lip. He frowns slightly. “No. Not entirely.” He sighs. “I don’t want to make you feel bad.”

“You’ve said.”

They both sigh before Louis hangs up the call.

:

“I’ve been trying hard not to talk to you,” Harry says, two days later on their video-chat.

“Flattering.”

“I don’t want to make you feel bad.”

“You’ve noted that. More than once.”

Harry sighs. “My point is—I don’t know what my point is. I want you to come visit me. My team will make you quarantine with me if you come out here to visit me.”

“What?”

“I don’t want to make you feel bad.”

“Please, for the love of god, stop saying that.”

“Okay.” Harry sighs again, but then slowly laughs. “I couldn’t want you any more than I do right now, I—”

“Stop saying that, too, I’m already in.”

Harry bites his bottom lip over a smile.

“Where the fuck am I going, then?”

:

L.A. greets Louis with tired eyes, and he feels like death. He feels hollow, and he takes a deep breath as he exits LAX with his small suitcase and one carry-on. His subsequent exhalation fogs up his glasses slightly due to the bandana covering his mouth and nose, not to mention his heavy breathing.

Two men swoop in to guard him, and he squawks in an unmanly fashion as they usher him to a black car, yanking his bags away from him.

Inside, he sees Harry. Harry, wearing a lime-green sweater and a pearl necklace, along with an iridescent pink face-mask

“So you’re right famous, then?” Louis asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I guess.”

“I didn’t know.”

“You did.”

Louis shrugs. “I kinda did.” He straightens the bandana over his nose. “Didn’t wanna make you feel bad.”

Then it’s Harry’s turn to laugh.

:

“I feel—” Louis begins, looking up at the chandelier in the foyer as he yanks his bandana off.

“Yes?” Harry responds, slowly removing the elastic bands of his mask from around his ears.

“I feel like I should be carrying my own bags right now.”

“Oh. Okay. I feel like you ought to know I like to swim naked.” Harry gives a white-hot grin, toothy and wide.

“You are very strange. Thank you, Paul,” Louis says as Paul sets down his suitcase, rolling his eyes as Paul flicks Harry on the forehead.

“You’re welcome, Louis. Harry, you have too many jumpers, and I refuse to carry them anywhere.” Paul throws one arm into the air before moving into the kitchen.

“I love you too!” Harry yells, grin still wide on his face. Then he turns to Louis. “Cool. Wanna get in the hot tub?”

“Yeah? I mean, do people say no to that?”

Harry gives him a cryptic look before darting towards the back of the house.

“The fuck,” Louis mutters.

:

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Louis says, dipped deeply into the hot tub across from Harry.

“I don’t mean to be,” Harry says, which is perhaps a lie.

Louis shakes his head slowly. “Sure.” He ducks his head under the water, surfacing slowly. When he opens his eyes, Harry is looking at him, intensity in his gaze.

“I don’t.”

“And yet.”

“And yet?”

Louis shakes his head, water falling off his hair. “I don’t even know anymore.”

“I’ve inundated you with my charm?”

“Something like that, I suppose.”

“Success.”

:

Later, they’re in the kitchen, barefoot and still dripping water, feeding each other raspberries. Harry flicks his hair out of his eyes. “Kiss me?”

“I’d love nothing more, and I thought you’d never ask.”

Louis leans in to kiss him, and the room dissolves around them.

“Wow.”

"Absolutely." 


End file.
